


no words

by scattered_dream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, The Keyblade Graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: How can Axel tell Roxas and Ventus apart? Some things cannot be explained in words.





	no words

Axel's gaze darted between Ventus and Roxas, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two little keyblade wielders multiple times before he sighed dramatically.

"Man, I'm _never_ gonna get used to this," he murmured as he scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head with mild amusement. 

Roxas put his hands on his hips. "Hey... You better not try to replace me with him!" he said jokingly, but Axel and Xion knew him well enough to detect a hint of insecurity in his tone. 

Sora laughed openly, looking between the blondes in awe. "Wow, he's right! You two sure look identical!" 

"How are you gonna be able to tell them apart, Axel?" Riku asked curiously with a smile as he watched his best friend chuckle with glee. 

The tallest member of their group frowned. "Insulting my intelligence, much?" he muttered under his breath, but Roxas heard and poked his hip. 

"What intelligence?" he asked with mock innocence, and Sora burst out laughing again while Kairi joined in with her own little giggles. 

"Hey!" Axel pouted. Then he straightened up and smirked. "Well, there's one difference. Ventus is much nicer to me!" he laughed. 

Roxas's smile dropped and he looked down at the dirt. Xion reached forward and gripped his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Axel's smug expression immediately softened and he quickly knelt down next to Roxas so he could look him in the eyes.

"Roxy. Come on, you know I don't mean anything by that." 

The blonde took a moment to think and then let his big blue eyes drift up to meet Axel's acidic green ones. "I know," he said softly. 

"It's more than just personality difference. I would always know which is which," Axel said confidently, speaking up so the rest of the group could hear. 

Roxas crossed his arms. "And how would that be?" he teased, though he secretly really wanted to know the answer. 

"Oh, Roxas..." Axel sighed as he turned back to him. He brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face. The wind was playing with it, and his normally neat spikes were fluttering gently with every light breeze. He cupped Roxas's face in his hands with utmost affection. 

It was the softest touch, one that promised more than words ever could. His grip was delicate, as though Roxas would shatter into pieces if he placed any more pressure upon his soft skin.

He knew better than to think of Roxas as fragile, but he couldn't help his compulsion to keep his touches light. 

"I'll _always_ know when it's you," Axel assured him quietly, and by the way Roxas's eyes watered when he smiled back at him, he knew there was no need to explain further. 

It couldn't be put into words, anyway. 

Roxas's gaze shifted between Axel's eyes and his lips as the redhead let out a small, joyful laugh. 

 _"Oh!"_ Sora suddenly exclaimed, and while his voice came from somewhere close by and his volume wasn't _quiet_ , per se, neither Roxas nor Axel were startled by it. In fact, neither of them paid attention to Sora at all, even as he started to babble excitedly. 

"Is it cuz they wear different clothes? Or, I know! When they whip out their keyblades, then it's obvious, right?" Sora asked enthusiastically, his questions posed to no one in particular. He stopped talking, however, when Riku nudged his shoulder. 

"I don't think that's what he meant, Sor," Riku whispered into his ear, watching out of the corner of his eye as Axel leaned forward, his lips finally meeting Roxas's. 

The keyblade master had gently turned Sora around, now steering him along to meet up with the others further down the path, knowing Roxas and Axel's reunion was unbelievably  _special_  to them, and feeling that this sweet moment between the two best friends was quickly becoming quite  _intimate_.

And that was definitely something he would rather not intrude upon. 


End file.
